Light Em Up
by Chemical-Blade
Summary: Two singers, both famous. What happens when a concert brings them together? A Patrick Stump/Christina Grimme story.


_**Ello readers!~ I am not so new on this site since I've been on here before but lost my old account information. Well I never really posted a lot of stories but I will start to post all that I can, on this site and Fictionpress. Here is a story of a couple I immensely ship and that is Patrick Stump with Christina Grimmie who is the replacement for my old character Dani. I actually think Patrick and Christina would be perfect for each other in real life but I can only dream. I hope you all enjoy!~**_

 _ **My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark - Copyrighted by Fall Out Boy**_

 _ **Girl on Fire - Copyrighted by Alica Keys (but in this fan-fic that song doesn't exist)**_

She gazed at him with her sparkly brown eyes, shrugging at the question he had asked her. Why would he ask her such a thing? Of course she'd help him come up with a new song. Soon, Patrick smiled nervously, his thumbs rubbing against each other. He had a huge crush on his friend, but always was afraid to tell her his true feelings, Pete didn't even know and he's Patrick's best friend. Patrick sighed before shaking his head, trying to keep himself calm.

"Patrick, of course I'll help, we are friends after all right? Or are we not huh?" She teased, he chuckled, responding to her question.

"Christina, obviously we are friends and close ones at that." She smiled patting his back.

"Good boy, now let us start coming up with lyrics shall we? I sorta…had the feeling for 'fire'!" She exclaimed, writing down some things.

"How bout, 'B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart for starters?" Patrick's jaw had dropped after she sung those words, his heart fluttered and he clapped.

"Damn that's perfect!" Christina laughed. "But first I'll start off the song like, 'Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." Patrick nodded, soon they began working on their song.

About 2 hours later, they eyed the finished lyrics, high-fiving each other before locking up, and going to their cars.

"It was great working with you Chris, I'll uh...Catch ya later?" Christina had her hands in her jean pocket, smiling at him again and ruffling up his hair.

"Yeah, catch you later Trickster." She got in her red Dodge Charger, and drove off, leaving Patrick and his orange Camaro. Once Patrick arrived at his home, he proceeded to grab his keys to unlock the door, but unfortunately it was already unlocked, which confused him,

"I could've sworn I locked the door." He gazed inside, and spotted his buddy, relaxed on his couch.

"Pete?! Why are you in here...Again?" Pete looked up, smirking,

"Why it was already unlocked when I came in, so I assumed you were home." He assured him, making him groan,

"So I forgot to unlock the door...AGAIN?!" Pete began to laugh, sitting up.

"Like always, you silly. Now tell me, how was it?" Patrick put down his bag, plopping down on the couch.

"It was great, we've got a perfect song for our special Fall Out Boy concert…and best of all…featuring Christina!" Pete gasped, grinning,

"Man, that's great! She's an amazing singer! PLUS it would be really special for a hot girl to sing with us." Pete winked.

"I know you like her Tricky, thanks for keeping that from me." Patrick glanced at him, sighing.

"I'm sorry! I-I just couldn't tell you….it's ridiculous…I mean. She's too good for me..."

Pete began to laugh again, wrapping his arm around Patrick's neck,

"Dude! I think you guys would be perfect together!" Patrick looked at him, gently smiling,

"You really think so?" Patrick had asked, the only reply Pete had was,

"I know so, after the concert, ask her out, tell her your feelings! I'll secretly be watching to see how it goes." Patrick took a quick glance at him then began to laugh,

"Stalker..." The daylight was beginning to turn darker, Patrick yawned before standing,

"Well Pete, I'll see you later, I'm going to bed. I'm beat." He said, Pete obviously sighed, and walked closer to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay…See ya later." He proceeded to walk out of the door, Patrick locking his house then heading off to bed.


End file.
